Depend On Me
by celengdebu
Summary: Slice of Life. Suga benci saat-saat sedang sakit, sementara Daichi berpikir sebaliknya. Karasuno. Daichi x Suga.


Haikyū!by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

.

Bergumam tak jelas, Suga berguling terlentang di kasurnya sambil menumpangkan lengan di atas mata. Menjelang hari penting begini sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuk sakit, biarpun hanya latih tanding. Sehari sebelumnya dia masih segar bugar dan bertenaga luar biasa seperti bagaimana Iwaizumi dari Aobajousai menghajar kapten timnya sendiri menggunakan bola tepat mengenai kepala. Lebih menyebalkan lagi mengingat yang terjadi hanyalah Suga yang pulang agak larut tanpa makan malam, masuk angin, dan berakhir seperti saat ini. Harus ada penjelasan bagus kenapa sakit kepala dan rasa ingin muntah menjalar menjadi penyakit bernama demam.

Alisnya terangkat saat hendak menurunkan lengan dan mendapati sosok familiar di samping tempat tidur. Duduk santun dengan ransel tersandang, sepagi ini, di kamarnya. Memandang ramah, tersenyum lembut. Suga ikut menyunggingkan sudut bibir seraya beringsut menegakkan tubuh, walau segera ditahan oleh Daichi agar berbaring kembali.

"Istirahat saja," tukas yang bersangkutan, menggeleng tak setuju pada sorot bersikeras Suga. Pun disisihkannya poni di kening pemuda itu hati-hati, "Dengan kondisi seperti ini, mustahil kau bisa berangkat, berada di lapangan, apalagi bertanding. Bukannya membantu, malah akan mengganggu. Kau tahu sendiri mereka sukar berkonsentrasi jika ada hal lain barang sedikit," telapak tangan Daichi menangkup rahangnya selagi ibu jari mengelus pipi Suga, "Kecuali Tsukishima."

Hening sejenak sebelum Suga menyahut pelan, "Aku merasa tidak berguna."

"Hei," kapten berwajah tenang itu menyunggingkan tawa sumringah, "Namanya sakit itu kan tidak bisa diprediksi kapan datangnya. Minggu lalu aku juga terserang flu sampai harus absen latihan dua hari. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kepalamu makin pusing."

Tidak salah. Baru sedetik usai Daichi selesai bicara, pandangan Suga langsung berkunang-kunang. Sial benar, menoleh ke kanan sedikit saja nyeri bukan main. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sibuk mengetuk-ketuk pelipis. Ditambah panas dingin dan tenggorokan kering, luar biasa.

"Ini salahku karena kurang hati-hati. Coba kalau tidak lupa membawa jaket dan syal, minimal hanya pilek atau batuk," Suga merengut kesal, "Padahal biasanya aku selalu marah jika ada anggota yang acuh pada kesehatan, sekarang malah aku sendiri yang tumbang. Ternyata karma itu ada ya?"

Alih-alih mengiyakan simpati, Daichi sontak terbahak, "Itu berlebihan. Persiapan yang matang sekalipun bisa ada celanya kok. Lagipula pilek dan batuk juga tidak boleh diselepekan. Kita melompat, memukul, memantulkan bola, juga berlari. Pasti susah kalau napasnya tersumbat," seloroh pemuda itu tanpa nada menggurui. Air mukanya tetap terlihat cerah.

"Bilangnya begitu, tapi kau pasti merasa repot, kan?" Suga terbatuk sekilas sembari menatap langit-langit. Matanya kemudian melipir melirik samping, "Harus menjengukku sebelum pergi."

"Tidak juga, sebaliknya," kekeh Daichi renyah, "Aku menikmati saat-saat dimana kau terlihat lengah. Selama ini kau selalu mandiri dan nyaris tak pernah mengandalkan orang lain bahkan untuk bercerita. Termasuk memikirkan semua jadwal dan strategi tanpa berdiskusi meski aku bukan orang asing," Daichi bergerak merendahkan punggung, menjajarkan mata dengan mata agar Suga mampu mendengar tanpa susah payah.

"Bergantunglah padaku, sedikit saja."

Makin merengut, Suga mengepalkan telapak tangannya menjadi genggaman untuk memukul pelan bahu Daichi. Tenaganya yang nyaris habis hanya membuat pukulan itu terasa seperti sentuhan kecil dan Daichi—yang terlihat menyukai rona kemerahan di pipinya kini balas menyeringai samar.

"Tidak ada salahnya sesekali bersandar," sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Suga disertai usapan hangat di sela rambutnya, "Tapi baiklah, sepertinya aku harus berhenti berkicau supaya kau bisa istirahat. Sekalian mengganti air kompres."

"Eh? Memangnya tidak terlambat?"

"Masih ada cukup waktu," Daichi mengecupnya lagi sebelum memindahkan baskom dari atas meja, "Serius deh, tak usah banyak berpikir."

Sisi kasur mengembang empuk ke bentuk semula begitu Daichi beranjak. Membiarkan Suga membulat di balik selimut sambil masih terbatuk. Pun namanya kembali dipanggil nyaris tak terdengar dan Daichi berpaling sejenak, bergeming membaca gerak bibir Suga yang sengaja menyembunyikan suara. Sorot meredup, wajah bersemu.

"Kalau terlalu manis begitu, aku bisa mendadak menyerangmu lho?" gumam Daichi, tertawa lirih, "Tidurlah."

Mengulum senyum, Suga membenamkan diri ke gundukan bantal dan berangsur terpejam.

.

* * *

.

'_Daichi daisuki...'_

.


End file.
